The Gundam Pilot Go to school
by ChibiChelsey
Summary: not sure of rating but what happens when the gundam pilots got to school?


The Gundam Pilots go to school  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own gundam wing.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
One day Quatre walks into his mansion. The former Gundam pilots lived since the war was over.  
  
"hey guys." Quatre said.  
  
"What" Heero said looking up from a beaten up Duo.  
  
"First Heero why did you beat up Duo?"  
  
"He took my Gun and sugar"  
  
"Oh, Anyway may I have your attention?" All the Gundam pilots looked up except Trowa who was too  
  
interested in a book to look up.  
  
"I signed us all up for school!" Quatre said gleefully.  
  
"WHAT!" They all said in unison except Trowa who was still in his book probably about   
clowns.  
  
"I signed us all up for school" Quatre repeated.  
  
"NO WAY AM I GOING TO SCHOOL" Wufei said.  
  
"My house My rules and I say we are going to school!"  
  
"Quatre your joking right?" Duo said with worry in his voice.  
"Hey Duo give me back my sugar and gun NOW!"  
"What are you going to do without a gun?" Duo said with an evil grin on his face.  
"I have 2 words for you, RUN AWAY!" Heero said.  
"NO!" said Duo.  
So Heero starts chasing Duo around the mansion.  
"They won't be done chasing each other for hours." Trowa said.  
"Trowa I signed us up for school"  
"Ok, When is the first day."  
"At least someone AGREES WITH ME!"  
"You too are a bunch of weak onnas." Wufei said.  
"Quatre would you like to help?" Trowa asked.  
"As long as we don't stain the carpet." Quatre replied.  
So Trowa and Quatre start beating the crap out of Wufei.  
Meanwhile  
Heero caught up with duo.  
"Give me back my gun and sugar."  
"NO!"  
heero starts beating the crap out of Duo.  
"NOW GIVE ME BACK MY GUN AND SUGAR!"  
"Ok you win! Here is your stupid gun and sugar.Could you take me back to the living--"  
Heero had knocked out Duo unconscience.  
"You'll be easier to carry this way. now to figure out a where we are."  
As if on cue a cell phone dropped out of Duo's pocket.  
"Or i could just call Quatre"  
IN the Living room  
  
"Trowa may we stop now?"  
"Promise not to call us weak onnas anymore?" Trowa asked.  
"Yes Yes just get off of me."  
"OK!" They both said in unison.  
bbbrrrrrriiiiinnnnnnnnggg bbbbbbrrrrrrrriiiinnnnnnnggggg The phone was ringing. Quatre got up and   
got it.   
"Hello Winner Residents."  
"Hey Quatre can you find us. We got lost in the mansion" Heero said.  
With an evil grin Quatre said "Only if Duo and you promise you will go to school"  
"Oh ok"  
"What are you near?"  
"An old bedroom with pink covers."  
"Oh I know where you are you found my oldest sister's room."  
"K Gotta Go We'll be waiting."  
"Bye"  
Quatre hung up the phone and said,"Trowa I'm going to go get Heero and Duo want to come?"  
"Sure things are boring now that Wufei is unconscience and I finished my book."  
Quatre and Trowa are walking up an old set of stairs when they spot Heero and a knocked out Duo.  
"What happened to him?" Quatre asked.  
"Oh nothing" Heero said with an evil grin.  
"ok"  
Heero is carrying Duo to the Living room and spots a knocked out Wufei "What happened to him?"  
"We beat the Crap out of him"Trowa said.  
"why?"  
"He called us weak onnas." Trowa said.  
"Oh Quatre will you help me carry Duo to the closest room."  
"Sure" Heero and Quatre carry him into the closest room which was one of Quatre's sisters.  
"I'm gonna help Trowa with Wufei and put him in the foom next to this.Can you patch him up?" Heero asked.  
So Heero walked downstairs and help Trowa with Wufei.  
"Hey Heero I finished up with Duo how about you?"  
"Almost"  
"well I'm going downstairs then"  
"ok"  
When Quatre gets downstairs the doorbell rings.  
"I'll get it" Quatre said.  
"Hey Dorothy"  
"Yes it is all ready.K Bye" Quatre said and shut the door.  
By then Heero had come downstairs and joined them.  
"If I were you I'd get some sleep for tomorrow."  
"good night. I'll wake you up at 6:00 am."  
Heero and Trowa looked at each other and shrugged."ok" they said in unison.  
So They all went to bed.   
???????????????????????¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿???????????????????????????????????  
What was Quatre and Dorothy were talking about? Chapt.2 The girls response  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
